


Makoto just suffering

by GoldenVelvetHeart



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ? - Freeform, Amputation, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bloody, Broken Bones, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Decapitation, Eye Trauma, Goretober, Head Injury, Hurt No Comfort, Impalement, Its uh pretty much toxic nothing romantic at all don't get your hopes up, Lacerations, Major Character Injury, Mouth Sewn Shut, Naegi Makoto-centric, Scars, Uh soo there is more to come, Whump, Whumptober, l love him but :)), mouth horror, no beta we die like men, this basically Makoto suffering and dying the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVelvetHeart/pseuds/GoldenVelvetHeart
Summary: These will be one-shots I write about Makoto Naegi suffering, for Goretober and Whumptober, I'll try to update everyday.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. Directory list

Hello! Welcome to my version of Goretober/ Whumptober. This really just an introduction and directory chapter for the prompts. I'm going be honest some days might be released late or the next day because of life and whatnot. I do want to try and somewhat finish this before October ends maybe... But I do you hope you enjoy the stuff I have planned for the Hope boy! So let me give y'all the lists I will be using!

Goretober: https://64.media.tumblr.com/b5abf1b3f2139baefd01da2932c986d7/tumblr_py9n6cQMyV1yug186o1_r1_500.gifv

Whumptober: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/758035847235895336/761091858926796830/image0.png

Alrighty see y'all soon!


	2. Head trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Head Trauma
> 
> Izuru goes down into the trash pit.
> 
> I tried y'all I finished this at like 3-4 am? yea so sorry if it's bad🙃 but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Tw: Sexual assault in the chapter

Cries of anguish and cheers of joy are what made up the noise from both the outside world and inside the remnants base.

“HOLY SHIT HE DIDN’T GET CRUSHED?!”

“The HELL Souda! You said that none of these things couldn’t be hacked?!”

“W-Well I mean!-”

“Ah, What does it matter?! Little man fell down the trash shoot right? That’s like what, a good 40-50-foot drop? He should be dead!” 

Cheers and sounds of affirmation filled the room as they turned back to the screen, Not noticing as two left the room one at a quick rather hurried pace the other following closely behind. 

“Kamukura, are you going to visit him?” The pale man asked, his chain rattling as they speed-walk down the hall. The one in question said nothing in return as they continued their journey down the hallway. On occasion, Komaeda peered outside the window frowning at the outcome of Naegi’s botched execution as it seemed to have stirred up more of the despairlings. He scoffed in disgust as he watched some of them beat a man and women senseless, he could hear their screams and cries from where he was. They cut open the man tearing out his organs, eating and wearing them. As for the woman she was being raped, after they seemed content they bashed her head, blood coating their hands and masks. What a sight.

“Such cruelty.” the albino sighed, before running to catch up to Kamukura. 

-

When he caught up with him he found him waiting for him, at his door. With a nod, he the two entered his room, which wasn’t much. A black king-sized bed up against the center of the wall, along with a black loveseat in the corner and a bare dresser on the other side. The room had no windows, only one that resembles a porthole in the bathroom. He asked about the lack of things as at least nearly everyone’s room had some decorations or memorabilia of sort. His reply was ‘it reminded him of home’. It must have been a weird home but he didn’t question it, he had no place to after all he was a mere servant. 

And as a servant, he sat on a stool beside the ultimate hope as he laid down on the lovesofa. “Kamukura?”

“What?”

“When you visit him, could you tell him I said hi?”

Kamukura merely gave him a look before closing his eyes, Komaeda waved at the body as he sure it traveled to wherever Naegi was right now. He sighed happily, “Two hopes, meeting one another. A baby hope and older hope. It would be a shame if that nasty fall snuffed out their hope.”

Oh, how much despair that would bring.

-  
When Kamukura arrived he didn’t know what to expect, the trash room was as he expected, filthy and dim nothing too interesting. Making his way through the garbage bit, he ignored the mounds of rubble and some dismantled and broken down pieces of previous executions. “Naegi.” He called out looking around for the said owner of that name. His response was a groan coming from where the rocket ship was. He rushed over to the sound, his only evidence that he was surprised was the raise of an eyebrow.

There in the clearing, a broken mangled desk by his side laid Makoto Naegi. From the distance where he was, he could tell it wasn’t good. 

“Naegi.” He spoke louder trying to get the other’s attention, “Wake up.” 

There was silence for a few moments, then another groan louder than the first one. Then he saw the boy shift, it wasn’t much but it was something.

“Ngnh..mm ka’moo?”

“Kamukura.” he corrected, walking closer to the boy taking a closer look at his injuries while he’s seen worst he couldn’t help but be a tad uncomfortable at what he was seeing.

There was a sharp end of a pipe that went through his left foot, another going through his left shin, deep looking scratches staining his blazer and jacket pooling around him. And the crown jewel, his head the other man thought he could see chunks of the teen’s brain matter spill out into the splatter and pool it made around his head. His breathing heavy as blood silently rolled out of the corners of his mouth, it stands out as color slowly drained from his face.

“Ah he,, hah Kamu-Kumukura-” He was facing him, however, he could see the strain in his eyes as he tried to focus in on Kamukura, he felt a strange sense of pity for the boy. 

“I-I’m hah,, I going to-to,.. D-die.” The boy realized, “hah… this will be my death.”

Kamukura nodded, they both knew he was dying and there was nothing neither could do about it. But the least Kamukura could do was keep him company, so he spoke first, “Are you mad at them?”

“Th-they knew...what th-they.. Had to do...there was...was.. no choice.” 

“But you knew Kirigiri’s lie-”

“Living here…” he coughed, more blood dripped down his chin, “...oh-oh it would have suc-sucked ass… being stuck here..for’eva.”

“But you would have lived.”

“B-B-but at what….cost?”

At that point Naegi’s voice dropped to a whisper, and Kamukura came closer crouching down, he could see the bags and tiredness in his eyes more clearly, even though his eyes were half-lidded he could see the how washed out and glossy they looked, no spark of hope or fighting spirit but perhaps acceptance.  
Yet something within him didn’t settle right in fact, he felt a new emotion bubbling to the surface that wasn’t his own, it was frustrated, angry, annoyed at Naegi’s words.

“Hey...Kamu..kura,” pulled back his attention, “Could...Could you… tell me where..my..my sister Ko-Komaru is?”

“Why?”

“So… I could go see her, ‘n watch over her. I ‘on’t know what happen too...mom ‘n dad.. But..if Komaru is the only left of us..I..I want to know she will be alright. She’ll live.”

Those mix of emotions were beginning to swirl around him, bubbling and bubbling threatening to spill over.

“...And that…” He let out a chuckle that sounded more like a strained wheeze, “...her big brother is sorry..so sorry...and that he loves her.”

“You’re going to tell her that yourself. Stop it right now.”

Kamukura touched his lips in surprise, while Naegi to the best that his face muscles would allow him to contort into a look of surprise but he could see a small spark of happiness in his eyes...did he?

“Ha’jime..” He hiccuped attempting to form a smile on his face, at this moment Kamukura realized that it would be better to let the original owner of this body take control and so he let him.

“Makoto!” Hajime, sighed in both, frustration, relief, worry and so many more words but overall he was just relieved… for the moment that is.

“I didn’t know you could sound that...apathetic.” Makoto said softly, “I wish you didn’t do that to yourself...I missed you..”

“W-Well I’m here now and- Hey!” Hajime took a pause as he watched Makoto's eyes fight to stay open. He cupped his cheeks gently, lifting his head up. “Makoto, do not fall asleep on me here. I-I mean it!”

With his lids low he gave Hajime a dopey grin, attempting to convey ‘everything would be alright’ even though his body felt colder and colder by the second, the pain that he used to feel throughout his body going numb “I’m… . I’m so happy I got to seee ya’ agai’ haji!”

“No… no shut up” He knew what he was doing, Naegi you to do this whenever they were kids and he got hurt. He put on a brave face and try to brush off the pain when he clearly couldn’t.

“I’m.. so s’owy we had ta...see each ot’ha agai’ like….this.”

“Shut Up. Shut Up. Shut Up. Shut Up Makoto.” He couldn’t do this to him, not know! He just managed to break through that bastard Kamukura and now the two got to reunite. 

“I’ll…..I’ll b.. Ok….ok?”

At this point, Hajime knew he was crying but he didn’t want to lose him too. He already lost Chiaki, he couldn’t lose another person he cared about! But Makoto's life was slipping out of his hands, noting now that his eyes were closed. He didn’t know what he could there was nothing around that could possibly help him clean up the boy in the slightest. He didn’t want to... “Makoto… please...please I’m begging you.”

“ I’m sorry...but I’ll always be at your side. I’m so glad I got to see you again...thank you…” 

Makoto closed his eyes not responding, as Hajime slap and shook him, the best he could muster up was a smile. 

As Hajime wept desperately trying anything to wake up the boy, he felt himself retreat back into _his_ mind the warmth of the boy disappearing as he was. Once back inside the void of _his_ mind, Hajime wept for another friend he couldn’t save.  
When Kamukura woke up, the servant gave him a sad smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t push it away but hesitantly placed his hand over his, giving it a small squeeze as tears continued to silently roll down his cheeks.

-

Kirigiri Kyoko quickly shot out the garbage bag, taking in her surroundings as she stepped out the bags. She knows who she came down here for was determined to get him.  
The first thing she spotted was the desk mangled and broken and next to it she saw him. Her eyes widened in surprise in concern as she rushed over to him. She didn’t want to believe it, for once as a detective she didn’t want to learn the truth. ~~(the blood surrounds him and the fact that she hasn’t seen his back move at all. She just wants it to be him and his weird sleeping mannerisms. Not death, anything but death.)~~ So instead she picked him up gently placing him on her back she ran off. She refused to give up hope.


	3. Gore/ eye horror (+some mouth horror!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Despair see eye to eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've worked all day on this,,,sorry if the ending is a bit rushed/ abrupt I just wanted to get this done. Cw for blood, eye ball removing, just in general gorey stuff,

‘Enoshima’s body came in today.’ Was all he got out of each one of the remnants when he asked what they were so excited about. He truly didn’t know, but he couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread. He wanted to wash away that sense of dread with the thought that they were simply going to bury her body… somewhere.  
When he was being guided down the hall by Komaeda, he felt everyone’s stares at him, But not in a menacing or violent type of way, it was more in a way when everyone has their eyes on you when you go to open a present they gave you. Looks of Anticipation, glee, and a notion of cheeriness swirled in their red eyes. The only person who did not share the same look like them was Komaeda, in fact, he has heard the albino speak nothing of her. It was weird as he usually brought her up in some sort of way whenever he went on one of his rants. Talks of Hope and causing despair to achieve a bigger hope and yaddadada. (though he still listened to him, he felt bad if he didn’t.) He didn’t really get it, but it was a topic to talk about nonetheless

He knew they were going to Tsumiki’s room, which to him resemble a hospital room, once arriving. He (no not Komaeda they didn’t even look in his direction) was greeted by both Nevermind and Kuzuryu with Pekoyama at his side. Looking at the two he noticed that two of them seemed rather eloquently dressed for the occasions, with the same gleeful looks in their eyes. Naegi swallowed nervously, he didn’t know what they had in store. 

“Alright, little successor listen up!” Kuzuryu called out, “ We got something big for ya’ today, be grateful you fuck.”

“O-Oh..?”

“ Yes! Yes!” Sonia cheered, clasping her hands together, “Today begins the day we will make you worthy to be called the successor of Junko Enoshima.”

He paled, eyes widening slightly he let out a nervous chuckle, “W-what?”

His answer came in the form of Nevermind locking her arm in his with a surprisingly strong grip and led the trio into Tsmuiki’s room, he looked back at Nagito and Peko both gave him blank looks and now a sense was being to make its presence known...it was fear.

-

Inside he noticed that the room was done up in a way that reminded him of a surgical room, except there was a big tv camera hanging from the ceiling. The rotating operating table was under it, he had to admit it looked both comfortable and uncomfortable but erased that thought as he saw the straps along the edges of the table, his heart was being to thump faster with both fear and anxiousness. There was surgical equipment on both sides of the operating table, and the only thing illuminating the room was a big spotlight shining nearby.

“H-Hey um guys?” he spoke quietly, “W-whats uh going on here?”  
“Its a present!” Nevermind her gentle smile reminding him of his mother’s that she used to give him and Komaru whenever they were having a rough day or comforting them. But Nevermind was not his mother, and he senses malice behind that smile. “Now come come, on the operating table you go.” He felt himself being dragged over, whatever they were planning he wanted no part in it as he began to resist trying to pull himself away from her.

“N-No thanks!” Panicking beginning to set itself in as pulled hard in response so did hers. “I-I’ll pass on it! I’m sure someone else would appreciate it more!”

“Ay! Ay! Ay! Now!” Kuzuryu clicked, “Didn’t I tell you to be grateful! You know what?”

The yakuza snapped his fingers and Nevermind immediately let go of him, quick in a rush of panic he bolted toward the door, only to ram into and sending him across the room his vision going black.

When he woke up, he was greeted by Mikan in a surgical mask looming over him, her hands caressing his cheek gently. A look of adoration and proudness in her eyes, he tried to reach out to her only to find that he was a straight jacket and strapped down to the operating table. 

“Don’t worry...Naegi” Her voice low to him it almost seemed like she was in a trance, “You have nothing to worry about...soon you and her will be one. We expect you to take good care of her, okay?”

“Is the little shit up yet?! Miss Enoshima doesn’t have all day ya know?!”

And just like that Tsumiki was back to her regular self, “Eeeee! Y-yes! Y-yes! H-h-e’s re-ready! So-sorryy!!”

“Just get the fucking body.” Kuzuryu clicked, sending Mikan rushing off into the darkness of the room. The yakuza then turned his attention to Naegi who was too scared to say anything. “Ay! Little shit! Relax don’t make this hard for us alright?! Be a good little boy and keep your damn mouth shut! We got enough of screaming in the killing game.” He then made his way over the standing camera and stood next to Nevermind who was doing last-minute touch-ups done to her makeup, while Tsmuiki waited in the shadows.

The masked Monokuma operating the camera begun to countdown.

5

4

3

2

1

-

_The jingle that played was that of a happy tune, the montage of images that were shown alongside it was not however as they show, people's limbs getting cut off, being torn apart, or being made into diagrams.  
It was too much for some of the members and they turned away briefly until the jingles stopped._

_Upon the screen were both now leaders of the Remnants of despair, Fuyuhiko Kuruzuryu and Sonia Nevermind._

_“Greetings, subjects, despairlings, survivors, and Future foundation members! We welcome you all to a very special episode of the Mikan Tsumiki show! As today is a day of celebration as we bring Hope and Despair together as one!”_

_“A collaboration between the beautiful, the goddess the lovely lady herself. Fallen leader of who will forever be in our hearts, The Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima!” Kuzuryu moved out the way and the camera zoomed in on Enoshima corpse who was placed next to a body wriggling underneath a white sheet, rounds of applause and cheers came from the TV meanwhile looks of shock and sound of gasp came from the members of the Foundation._

“What the hell?!” Ando, cried out first getting out her shock, she sharply turned to the each of the survivors, “I thought egghead crushed her?! Were you all faking it?!”

“We aren’t!” Aoi retorted slamming her fist on the table, “We watched her die! She was crushed all to hell!” 

“Than how the hell is she in one piece-”

“Asahina, Ando enough.” Munakata called out, “We’ll worry about the details later. Let us continue watching.” 

The two grumbled but reluctantly turned their attention back to the screen.

_“And for our other special guest today,” Nevermind continued, Kuzuryu was idling in the background with Tsmuiki, “He is a survivor of Class 78th Hope peak’s killing game, The... defeater of Junko Enoshima, The Embodiment of True Hope, Give round applause for the one, the only, Makoto Naegi!”_

_She then walked over to the upright table, ripping the sheet away to reveal Makoto strapped to the table entrapped in a straight jacket, he didn’t speak but visibly shaking on the table, his eyes looking into the camera fear, and desperation shone through them pulling at the some of the member’s hearts strings especially survivor’s. Tears quietly leaking from his eyes as Nevermind cranked the table so he was now laying on his back. The camera feed switched to show Naegi’s face front and center the hands of the remnants only visible._

_“Pl-Plplease…” he whined, his eyes shifting to captors, who only laughed ignoring him._

_“We were planning to remove his heart,” Nevermind stated, her hand brushing over his chest, “And replace with it that of leader but unfortunately her heart had already stopped pumping blood, and we wouldn’t want her original despair to be washed out with the blood of hope, So we have the next best thing.”_

_Her hands disappeared off the screen the only sound being her heels clicking away with, followed by Kuzuryu saying ‘Don’t fucking drop it!’ after a few moments of some squishing sounds and a hurrah! From the Queen. She returned her hand clasped together, giggling, and snicker could be heard from beside her._

_“If he cannot have the heart of despair than he can see the vision of her precious despair... courtesy of her own eye!”_

_With that she opened her hand, the thing rolled a little before crystallize blue iris that landed looking upwards at the camera, once she removed he hand it revealed Naegi’s face his eyes shrunken to pinpricks as he began to thrash around more violently, tears pour out of eyes as he wailed out, “N-No! Please!! Don’t Do this!! PLEASE!”_

_“Shut up, you little shit!” The yakuza snapped although only his hands were visible, it wouldn’t be hard to imagine the peeved off expression on his face. “What the hell did I goddamn tell you?!” He gripped the table and deliver a rather loud slap. Causing Naegi to shut up, as he sent a small glare his direction._

_“Don’t you fucking dare glare at me like that you lil pissy bitch!” He snapped, pointing a finger in front of the boy’s face, who for whatever reason bit down on it hard, causing the elder to yelp cursing like a sailor as he trying to tug way to no avail. It took Tsumiki’s hand prying opening Makoto’s mouth a rare look of anger appearing on his face as he glared at the man._

_“GODDAMN YOU LITTLE SHIT!!” Kuzuryu snarled, whipping out his pistol it coming into frame pointed directly between at Neagi’s temple, “DO YOU WANNA FUCKING DIE HUH?! DO YA?! SUCCESSOR OR NOT YOUR ASS-”_

_“Since at once Kuzuryu!” Nevermind commanded the eyeball now in a jar she was holding, “ There is way to prevent him from doing this,” She snapped her fingers, “Tsmuiki if you could.”_

_The said nurse who was quiet this whole time ran out of the frame and came back, placing some needle and thread on the tray. She then placed a strap across the boy’s forehead and locking it down tightly. No matter how much Naegi attempted to thrash, his head stayed forward. She picked up an instrument that held his mouth open.  
With this Tsumiki picked up a scalpel, the tip-tapping the middle of the muscle. Makoto gave her one last desperate pleading look and attempting to form words but said instrument didn’t allow him to do so. “Don’t worry” Tsumiki’s sung with glee, “This will be quick.”_

_With that she stapped into his tongue, causing the boy to immediately scream out in clear fear, trying to wriggle his mouth away. The three despair in the rooms could be heard cackling, giggling, laughing. Laughing! As if this the funniest thing they have ever saw. Blood poured down Naegi’s throat as the deranged nurse began jerkily cutting through his tongue, the sounds of him gagging and choking on his blood only seemed to make the despairs laugh more. With a hard tug, had very no longer had a majority of his tongue as Tsumiki show it off to the camera. “You see~See everyone this is the tongue that spoke the words to kill our gorgeous leader, I’m sure she’s looking down on him proud.”_

_With that she discarded the Tongue in another jar, while Nevermind cleaned him up after calming down from her laughing, sewing up his tongue into a stub, and letting him gargle and spit the bloody water into a cup and wiped away his tears. She then picked up the needle tapping against the corner of his mouth, she told him, “Don’t worry. It’ll get worst dear.” and proceed to sew his mouth shut, making sure to do it double-time and did a small bow in the center._

_“There.” she sighed dusting off her hands, “All better. Now we can get to the main event.”_

_-_

_The medical instrument was something more simple this time, it was a spoon. The three changed positions with Nevermind on the left, Tsumiki in the middle, and Kuzuryu on the right. In the center was Makoto his eyes, glassy and wet with tears still running down his cheeks even a little snot ran down the side of his nose._

_“Well, now he do I get this boring eye out of you?” Kuzuryu’s hand, the spoon looms over Makoto’s right eye, He doesn’t even get the chance to close it shut as the cool metal lodge’s itself underneath his eyeball and for once Makoto stood as stiff as a board, the color visibly draining from his face. That didn’t deteriorate the yakuza heir as plunged the spoon in deep giving and circled the eye, then followed a strange wet sound and then pop as the spoon tilts upward scooping out his eye, the trail of nerves following after it.  
“Ooh, would you look at that The Ultimate Hope’s eye.” Kuzuyru chuckled as he showed off the eyeball to the camera tilting the eye back and forth. When he pulled back a small leakage of bile rolled down the corner of his mouth, as he was as pale as a ghost shaking visibly with fear._

_“And now time to pop in Miss Enoshima’s eye.” Tsmuiki carefully took the eye and took her fingers stretching his eyelids wide enough to gently push the eye into the socket and harder to Make it stay in place._

_“Now that concludes our special operation for today!” Sonia clapped, “Feast your eyes on the new face of the new successor!”_

_Makoto could bare focus at this point his eyes fluttering then closing shut and dropped off the face of consciousness._

_“Oh dear, it seems he fainted!”_

_“Yeah yeah, it's fine, he’ll be fine. Anyway, you fucks the shows done! Now go be bastards in the street or something!”_

_And with that, the show ended._

-

There were only there expressions in the room; shock, anger, disgust while not all wanted to puke their brains out they were still greatly disturbed at what they just played

“We need to rescue him.” Kyoko voice pierced through the room, a harsh look sent both the chairman and Munataka her voice laced with both a rarity of anger and venom. “Now. Before they do anything worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: Originally there was going to be no tongue cutting but the more I thought about it, the more I was like 'Its Goretober and gore,,' Like I was excited to do that prompt but for day 4 I'll be doing the whumptober one instead as I really wanted to do that as I have an idea in mind for it. So you should be seeing that later. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Oh and as for Makoto, once he got out surgery they probably put him in one of those cone-shaped things, they put on your pet's head. They did so to prevent him from any attempts of him trying take out Junko's eye and they unstitched his mouth after a day.


	4. Whump// Collapsed building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets into a bit of a pickle and must make a decision to get himself out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO a bit of context for this one, This takes place either before the 5th or 6th trial and diverting from the game, Makoto finds boxes of various things left by the other classes in the walls of HPA and it just so happen that this time he found Nagito's box. Which is of course filled with explosives but unlike his counterpart he manages to blow a hole in the wall of the school on the second-floor dorms. He thought they all exploded only too realize that too late as one behind one of the rocks exploded sending him downward where he is now.
> 
> cw: exopsed bone, amputation

Makoto woke up finding himself surrounded by rocks. He let out a set of coughs as his lungs tried to get the dust out from his throat. Once he coughed out a majority of the dust he finally got a chance to look around at his surroundings. His eyes widened in surprise, the sky was…. Red? The last time he checked the sky was blue, not red! What the hell happened here?! 

He tried to stand up only for some pain to immediately shoot up his arm. He let out a small yell as he looked toward to see where the source of pain was and he let out a scream in both pain and terror.

It was nearly half of his arm crushed between two rocks that have fallen over although there was a small narrow gap where he could wiggle his upper arm around only slightly. He tried pulling his arm out only for the pain to stop him. 

He slumped back in his original spot for a moment, trying to decide what would be the best outcome for this scenario.  
He could either A: Sit in this spot for who knows how long, maybe scream some but then whose attention would he grab? He doesn’t know. Which starts to make him think what type of people are outside now? What happened to the country to make it become like this? Are there any survivors? Was Komaru ok? Too many of those questions ran through his head, he had to physically shake his head to get himself from thinking about those questions as there was a more dire situation at hand.  
Then there was option B and it was to amputate his own arm. He had a box cutter with him. He knew it was sharp enough to shed blood, but would it be enough to actually cut through a bone? 

To figure that out, however, he would need to cut through his own flesh...again. But he didn’t want to take that risk if the blade couldn’t get through the bone, open wounds in a supposedly new world where he didn’t know where he was and had no medical supplies that was an infection begging to happen. But he knew what needed to be done, he couldn’t just wait around for someone.

Taking off his belt with his left hand, scrunched it up and put it in his mouth, he sucked in a breath giving his arm a look of sadness. _“Goodbye majority of my right arm, your service to my body has been a great one, may the maggots make….something out of you.”_

Taking a deep breath, he stretched himself out and backed up a little until the pain became unbearable. He did a small countdown and then sprinted as best he could and put as much force and weight he could on the jagged rocked entrance. He bit down on the belt hard as pain surged through his body begging him to stop but he continued to push against the rock as the jagged ends began to rip into his skin. After a few moments, he stopped giving his body a short rest and then proceeded to try again.

It took four tries, but once he heard his bone crack followed by a wave of pain that hurt more than when he hit the ground of the trash pit. He bit down on his belt so hard that his teeth managed to pierce into the second layer, and his jaw ached. But nevertheless, he let out a somewhat muffled scream in both excruciating pain and victory. 

He slipped what remained of his upper arm, cringing as blood steadily leaked from his exposed wound, even a small part of blood dripped off his own bone. He stared at it in disgust the aftermath shocks causing him to tremble but he knew he couldn’t gawk at it long as it was still bleeding and he needed to cut off the blood flow so he wouldn’t bleed out.  
Removing the belt from his mouth, and using his right arm, he did as best as he could wrap it up tightly around where the bone broke off, tugging on it just to be sure. Fiddling with the belt a bit he managed to buckle it, stopping the flow somewhat for now.

He looked up from where he fell, he could see the gap in the school where he blew it up but saw no other method to get back up. He didn’t know if any of his other five classmates had heard the explosion or if they would even come looking for him as he guessed it should be around time for the class trial to start. But just in case...he traced his finger across his wound swiftly but it still stung, he wrote a message on the rocky surface. 

‘T O W A - MN’ 

Wiping the blood off his finger, he began to walk from the scene. After hoping over some rocks and rubble, he could see from afar Sayaka’s spirit waving to him, and behind her in the distance what appeared to be a shed. With a small smile, he made his way over to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 completed, next up day 5 decapitation! Oh I even did a lil illustration for it! [Right here!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-P_4O9ohLRzXt86buXYT6eeoJWaBUO1WJ6tjnjsL5kk/edit?usp=sharing)  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Gore// Decapitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Junko have a talk it doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going admit I'm too proud of this one but I do hope its somewhat ok.  
> I'm just going to say this right now. THIS MAKOTO IS COMPLETELY OOC.  
> You have been warned

“Phuhuhuh.. Phuhuhu…. Did you really think I was going to let you go that easily did you Makoto~?

Makoto gritted his teeth as Junko’s word taunted him, “You said they would live if someone voted for hope! Why- What are they all-?!”

“Oh, Makoto, Makoto, Makotoooo~” She clicked her tongue stepping away from her podium walking toward his direction, “Don’t you know? They would have voted for you, I mean scarifying some lucky nerd student or going out into a world where you’ll probably be poisoned to death by the air. Hm, what a hard choice. I was simply doing you a favor.”

“A favor?!” he spat, his glare becoming more furious by the moment. His friends... He watched them all, Yashiro, Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Kyoko he watched them all. 

Tore apart limb from limb then ripped open, guts and blood consumed but by a door.

Limbs crushed blood and chunks of organs flowing out of her mouth as if she were toothpaste.

Sharks ripping her piece by piece while she struggled to swim away her face reaching colors they never should.

Once all high and mighty only to fall and meet his end, not in a bed made of gold surrounded flowers or money but beaten, stoned, and discarded, left for dead in winter’s harsh conditions.

Violet eyes finally broke down to tears as there was no alter ego to save her, her only remains her own splattered blood. 

He felt his anger grow as stomped toward, the girl in question. The Mastermind, The Ringleader, The Ultimate Despair, The Goddamn Devil’s reincarnate stood there with a smile that showed too many teeth, he could feel her staring him down analyzing watching every move he made. 

“You didn’t give us the damn chance to vote!”

“So what if I didn’t” she then brought out a pair of glasses and brought them to her face, “I already predicted that they would vote to stay here.”

He balled up his hand into a fist, “I don’t believe, I won’t believe you! They wouldn’t do that! I trust them and-”

“Then how do you explain the many many instances where they put their lives over yours?”

He began to move faster, fist clenched tightly, anger making their way through his bones, “Shut up.”

Her cutesy persona came out, “Awwww Mako-channn don’t you remember? Your organs, the fact you were used as a bomb shield, blamed on before you even had a chance to explain yourself.”

“Shut Up.”

“And to think ooo~” She made a popping sound, then mushrooms sprouted from her head, her voice going low and flat, “You trusted them, you loved them with your whole heart. Then the fifth trial comes along and they spit all that right back in your face, especially Kyoko. She was supposed to-”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!” He launched his fist into her stomach knocking her to the floor with an ‘oof’ and before she could come up with reaction a fist met her face, then another and another and another over and over. Blood splattering onto Makoto’s knuckles as he panted heavily with each blow. 

As for Junko even though she had a broken nose, a bloody black eye, she could feel some of her teeth loosening, cheeks swollen, she could taste her blood in her mouth even if a majority of it dripped down her chin. Still, she smiled, this was something she couldn’t have predicted! She made their class sunshine snap turn him violent. That was… she let out a gargled giggle, that turned into pure maddening laughter as she shook her head around.

“Wh-What’s so funny?!” Makoto snapped, her laughter sending more waves of anger that was slowly turning into full-on rage. When she didn’t answer her laughter only increasing. He has had enough, he brought his hand to her neck gripping tightly, causing the girl to sputter and choke. “WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!”

She spat a tooth and some blood at him, a Cheshire cat smile infused with red on full display as crystallized blue eyes stared dazedly at him. “Seeing you like this…” she let out a strained chuckle, “You losing your mind is just so funny! You were never a fighter! You’d never get angry at some even if they stabbed you in back both figuratively and physically! But here you are! Throwing off my predictions!-”

“Shut up!” He tightened his grip around her neck again, his thumbs cutting off her airways, not caring that she wriggled and beaten him, her nails desperately clawing at his wrist. “Just tell me where the damn escape button is!”

He eased up on his thumbs and watched the fashionista regained her breath her face returning to normal. “Its.. It's on me but like hell, I’ll tell you where it is you, little pervert.”

“You will if you to live-”

“Oh blah blah Blah!” Junko spat, then letting out a breathy laugh, “You? Kill me? Says the pissbaby.”

He narrowed his eyes at her more, his hands moving from her neck to cup both of her cheeks with tenderness. That didn’t stop the oncoming ringing beginning to creep up on his eardrums

“Listen, just give up and give into me.” a smile creeping up on her face, “I’m technically giving you the world here. What did your little friends give you huh? What? Tell me? Their whiny backstories? Their burdens? All their hopes and dreams? Love? You spent all that time making up all those useless friendships for nothing. They are dead and will never come back so just give into Des-”

The ringing noise crashed into his eardrums along with his vision going white, if he was aware he would have heard a sickening snap.

When Makoto woke he was grasping Junko’s head, his bloody hands grasping the side of her head. Blood dripping into the small pool of blood made from her neck, he could see her bits of bone from her spinal vertebrae. And yet despite this scene in front of him, the girl in question had a Cheshire cat grin, through her eyes resembled that of swirls. 

And yet Makoto laughed. He laughed as he got the escape button off her body. Laughed as he gathered up all his fallen classmates' portraits all of them crumbled between his hand and the button, with the ends of Junko’s pigtails in his left. Laughter simmered out to silent tears as he forced a smile to his as he pressed the button.


	6. Goretober//Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto reminisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm so so sorry for disappearing! My brain just literally like collapsed after I finished working on a project and needed to get itself together! Didn't realize how hard writing nearly every day was and just pretty much crashed ^^'  
> 2\. So yes I am skipping some of the days I know, I know sorta kinda cheating i guess but some these I literally have no ideas for sooo that leads me into three  
> 3\. I will also be using another goretober list as back up just incase, using this [List](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEzLan_FCAr/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) one from cruoreye on insta (Warning for gore and blood on their page!)
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this writing that my brain scrambled up together!!
> 
> cw: scars, and talks of a toxic relationship

Makoto sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, his hands gently running overall the scars that made themselves present on his body. Some were barely noticeable while others struck out like a sore thumb.

Moving his chain out of the way, he ran his hand over a particularly large one on his chest, the skin rough and rugged. It was a scar from when he got burned from sulfuric acid, on purpose of course. There were matching ones along both his arms.   
They didn’t match up to what looked like billions of scars along his forearms, he never wanted to do them but her voice said otherwise, he could still remember the childlike wonder she held in her eyes as she watched him.

He went to flex his scrawny body, ribs more visible than ever. Only to quickly shoot his arms back down letting out a soft groan as he had forgotten about the slashes that were back there. He blinked as he thought he felt the stinging sensation of one of the slashes, the crack of the whip still fresh in his mind. 

There were scars all over his body, stitched up gashes on his thighs, some healed stabbed wounds along his abdomen including one through his hand decreasing the mobility in that hand. 

Biting his lip he shifted on his right foot to alleviate some of the pain from his left foot, it was a painful reminder of why he hobbled around and that he should be warier of his luck whenever she wants to play.

Ma-Ko-toooo~” She sang. Speak of the devil, he didn’t dare look directly into the mirror, instead optioning to zone out. He wants nothing to do with her, he doesn’t want to see her. But he never got a say he could already feel her hands wrapping themselves around him, her acrylics digging into his flesh. He flinched as she dragged the across blood splattering onto her rhinestones as the rest of it rolled down his abdomen.

Her breath hot in his ear did not make him feel any sort of tingles or shivers or whatever you're supposed to feel whenever sometimes to seduce you. Only a sense of dread and fear followed through his veins as her claws had stopped digging into his abdomen for now. Her index finger traced along his jaw, making his head face hers. He was greeted with a kiss that was mostly more bite than lips yet he could taste both the bubblegum scent of her lipstick and the stench of iron on her tongue.   
When she stopped she bore into her eye, a look of lust twinkling brightly in her eyes.

“Come on my little hope slut,” With a tug of his arm she pulled them both toward the door, “Mama’s in a mood, I found some new toys that I’m sure is going to be a blast~” 

He sighed but still kept moving.


	7. Gore// Bloody + Lacerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are demons real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, for the past few days I've been in homework hell ;~; but I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

Well, this was not something that Kyoko Kirigiri expected to see today. The glass window of the rec room door was busted, she noted that the cross in the middle was torn out to the ends jagged while the actual cross-part stood a few feet away from the door. The thing that got her to raise her brow was the deep claw-like slashes engraved on the door, they were rather large too, too big to be considered human or animal-like (It was slightly larger). While that too was concerning there was also the pool of blood, with splatters that made it appear to make a trail to somewhere. So the main two questions were:

Who was the victim and what the hell got them? Was it one of them? Or something otherworldly? 

She ran through the day so far, there were only seven of them left, Herself, Makoto, Byakuya, Toko, Aoi, Sakura, and Hiro. So far she has seen almost everyone today. Byakuya in the library, Toko stalking him. Sakura and Aoi together and she just came from checking up on Hiro. The only other person she hasn’t seen since morning time was Makoto. She had a feeling of dread, the longer she stared at the pool of blood. Part of her wanted to follow the blood trail, the other part of her wanted to investigate the scene first and try to piece together the odd case. 

She went with the latter.

She examines the door again, inspecting it more closely the gashes cut rather deep into the door, not deep enough to cut through the entire door. She noticed that there was blood smeared both in and around the gashes, so the person or thing must have struck the victim first then came back for a second round and missed them.

She then opened the door, noticing that the door on the inside had both shorter and fewer gashes in them. However, there were drops of blood that lead to the back wall. Whipping her head up she raised an eyebrow to the wall, ‘Now that wasn’t there before.’

Before her on the wall was a large rose that seemed to have been carved into the wall, not only that it appeared to be dripping… was it? Cautiously she stepped forward, the closer she got to it she took it a note of the smell. The aroma emitting from its smell of iron and copper mixed in with smoke, so the closer she walked toward it the more blood appeared to be pouring out the carved plaster. Gingerly she put a gloved hand to the wall and quickly retracted, a wall wasn’t supposed to be warm, was it? A wall was insulated yes, and to her knowledge, these walls weren’t the heated type. Placing a hand on it again, it definitely felt warm but once again she jolted back. 

Walls don’t pulsate. 

She took note that blood seems to stream steadily making smaller pools onto the floor. She stepped back as more poured.

Kyoko Kirigiri might be a curious cat, but she will not be killed by that curiosity today. As quickly as she could without looking frightened she got out of there. Her new priority to find out where the blood trail leads.  
\----

She was down to the first floor and blood droplets have yet to become smaller. If anything they increased, assuming that the person hobbled themselves at a slower pace to what she guessed was the nurse’s office. She continued to follow the path, however, a feeling of dread began to settle into her mind, with other possibilities already crossed out she had a feeling she knew whose blood she was following though she didn’t want that possibility to be true.  
The path led to the nurses; a small pool of it was near the entrance. Taking a deep breath and exhaling she ripped open the door.

“Makoto?!” Her voice let out a surprised gasp, as she looked at the boy. He looked… awful.

Blood made a steady stream out deep lacerations were etched in on his neck, down to his collarbone. Bloodstained a majority of the front of his hoodie (which was also tattered), turning his usually dark green jacket into a dark brown/ deep red color. She took note of one of his palms, the entirety of it covered in blood, while the other futilely tried to stop the flow from the lacerations. He already looked significantly paler eyes shot wide, his body visibly shaking 

“K..yok..o?” He sputtered out, she watched as there seemed to be a new stream from underneath his hand. 

“Go Sit down!” She barked, then quickly rushing over to a cabinet that contained some alcohol and along with some gauze and tape, although she was sure that wouldn’t be enough it was something. 

Looking that the gashes up close, even for her it made her a bit queasy at the sight, various chunks of flesh and muscle ripped apart, she thought she could see some of his collarbone. 

She forced off his blazer and part of his hoodie. Quickly she opened the bottle of alcohol taking a paper towel she dosed it in the liquid and placed it on one of the scratch marks, emitting a pained hiss from Makoto who tried to move away. “Sorry, but this will prevent you from getting an infection.”

She repeated this process, the boy not hesitating to let her. She felt it was too early to try and ask him questions on what the hell happened to him or what the hell was he dealing with around the rec room. Fixating back on the wounds she knew that with gashes like those he would be needing stitches. It was a miracle that he hadn't already passed out on the floor. Maybe he was the ultimate miracle instead.

Once she managed to wipe away a majority of the blood and hopefully disinfected all of the open wounds. She left the bed once again to quickly grab some needle and thread, returning back she got to work.

Makoto was a good patient and managed to keep still long enough for her to get her work done aside from a few whimpers and cries he was fairly quiet. If she were in an actual doctor’s office right now she would give him a piece of candy or a gold star. All she was doing now was wrapping him up with the gauze. 

“He-hey um,” He started his voice a whisper, but she still had to strain a little to hear him, “Thank you kiri...Yo-you didn’t have to. I could have done it myself..”

She merely shook her head, “So stubborn, why won’t you let us help you?”

“I could ask the same for you.” 

She pinched his cheeks, resulting in him letting out a squeak and somewhat sore cheek.The two then fell into a comfortable silence, though there were still a lot of questions on Kyoko’s mind.

Who did this and why did they do this to Makoto? Did they have a vendetta against him? Was it one of them and what the hell was that thing on the wall in the rec room?

“Naegi I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me,” She stated, then looked him in the eye, “Who did this to you?”

“Um,” he cleared his throat looking away in shame and embarrassment, “...It’s nothing honestly! Besides, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you! You just call me an idiot and-”

“You trust me don’t you?” She asked, “I trust your word, I know you wouldn’t lie to me and wouldn’t do you any good to try and protect whoever did this to you. So please just tell me.”

He didn’t face her but did ask, “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise.”

He turned to her, eyes shifting from the floor to her, fear written in his eyes, he spoke in a hushed tone as if it was secret for the two of them, “I-It was Celeste.”

Not who she was expecting, “Celeste?” she inquired.

He nodded, “She..she comes out the wall, though only half of her is exposed she didn’t look like her, bones sticking out of her, those drills she had were gone, her dress was in tatters and her head.. It wasn’t even facing the right way! But she had like horns and these long black claws, she was also like a light gray I think… I think she was a demon.”

“Your kidding..?” she asked in disbelief 

“I am not!” He shot up, his face pinching in pain before returning to a distressed look, “It was like she was roaring but I couldn’t understand her! So I tried to leave but then she started to try and grab at me and when I got out I thought I was safe! But then her hands broke through the window, her claws dug into me a-and I tried to escape but she pulled me back toward the door pinning me there! And I… I-I-”

“Calm down. Calm down.” She too was now up and grabbed onto his arm, he was shaking now and looked as if he was about to cry. “You made it out, right? I’m sure she’s gone by now.”

“...She’s not going to go away. They’re all never going to go away, aren’t they...is this what I get for wanting to remember them all? Hell?”

“They? Who are you walking about?” 

“...Nevermind.” He pulled away from her and made his way out of the infirmary, disappearing into the hallway leaving a confused Kyoko behind, to ponder on his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh this is just like just a small thing for what [his scars look like.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bYcQrb89NF4opRUCi4h6y7N79n0ViJQTgllsYBEESPI/edit?usp=sharing) See ya :)


	8. Gore// Impaled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh look I've been impaled." - Olaf, Frozen (2014)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween ya'll!!! Hope you all havin' a spooky day!  
> Got maybe one or two more chapters after this, and this book is done But I hope you enjoy! Hope it isn't too shabby ^^'

The pounding sound of the impending crushing block invaded his eardrums, it was that or the beat of his own heartbeat that threatened to escape his ribcage.  
He kept his eyes on the board in front of him, which ironically was a lesson about how life begins.  
As the quickly approaching sound of bangs drew closer and louder, the converter belt shook more and more violently as each second went by. He couldn’t see the others, he wondered what expressions they had on their faces as they watched him. Anger? Sadness? Disgust? Relief? Joy? He would never know, not that it would matter now but it would be comforting to see a look of sadness at least he knew he would be missed.

At this point he wasn’t even paying attention to monokuma’s lesson, he closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself beginning to work up a cold sweat. He could feel the wind coming from the block. There was not much time left and he knew that, so he tried to swallow and accept the fact that this would be his final resting place.

Not in bed when he’s old and wrinkly surrounded by his family, a spouse, or his sister. Not in a house or in a nursing home bed. Not being greeted into the afterlife by the morning sunrise or the sunset. No, he would die by being crushed and turned into paste in grundy dim school for a crime he never committed...What a way to end your life.

The block slammed again, he knew that next time that block slammed down that he would be under it and so he waited….and yet heard a buzz it sounded like a computer noise looking up he saw.. Alter ego?!

His brain didn’t have time to really comprehend what was going on, as a creaking noise came from behind him. Then he felt weightless, this did nothing to calm his nerves in fact this only made them worse. His breathing got heavier, meanwhile, his heart felt like it was trying to claw its way out of his chest, his stomach felt like it had fallen out of place in his body too.  
The light had begun to grow smaller and smaller. Adrenaline coursed through his veins the further he fell, he didn't know how far he was from the bottom or what was at the bottom but he silently hoped that there was a soft landing of some sort.  
Black dots began to swirl in his vision and his head felt dizzy, he didn’t try to fight to stay awake he just prayed that whoever was above had mercy on his body. 

\---

The first thing he awoke to was the taste of iron and copper in his mouth as well as a sharp pain that made his body scream and a pounding headache.

“Nghg...?” He groaned, lazily taking a look around eyes attempting to take in his surroundings, it looked like a trash pit? Where he was it smelled horrendous. He tried to shift a bit just to bring his arm up to nose only for a new shot of pain flowed through his body, causing him to still. Eyes trailed their way down to his midsection, they became as wide as saucers as he looked upon the source of his pain.  
A pole, a wooden pole.

He tilted his head to the side a bit, it was situated between mangled metal cages and what appeared to be half of a firetruck. 

Well… this wasn’t good.

He could see the jagged end of the pole where he was pierced, blood and bits of intestine dripping onto some of his clothes and the contraptions. He was trapped, no way to get himself out of this (he could he thought but that just resulted in him sort of ripping himself up), death had finally had enough of him avoiding its traps and lady luck had decided to give up on him. 

He didn’t know how to feel about this…should he be scared? Happy? Or anything. All he knew was he was rather tired, it been a long while since he’s had a decent amount of sleep since he’s been stuck in this school. Even though he was dying, a bit of rest would be ok, right? He closed his eyes as he felt the pain simmer away, his body going still as he forced himself to relax. When he opened them again, there was Sayaka greeting him with a sad smile on her face. 

_“It’s been a minute huh?”_

_“Yeah, it has.”_

_She nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, and the two began to float up into the air, Makoto looked back down at his body. If it wasn’t for the pole through his body and his guts back where they belonged he would say he looked rather at ease._

_“Come on,” Sayaka tugged at his hand, “We’ve missed you Makoto, and I know that two people who would be very happy to see you.”_

_Just behind her, he could see blue skies and clouds and a series of curious faces peeking out as they glanced down at the both of them. He merely smiled, wordlessly following her._

A day passed before his body was discovered and another day passed when his body was moved from the trash pit to the makeshift morgue. Makoto wanted badly to wipe away fallen tears and give the remaining survivors hugs, but when you’re dead the best you can do is to be present alongside them and hope that gives them some comfort from beyond the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if we were talking actual canon wise, I'm pretty sure he would fall on something smaller and more removable like the spear or he would fall on the pole but he would stop halfway and somehow pull himself up from it and fall on the floor guts out and all and somehow STILL LIVE.  
> Oh the wooden pole(s) came from either Celeste's execution or Leons


End file.
